he may not be the evil twin
by zoeythara
Summary: 2P England X Reader. your boyfriend Arthur Kirkland has been rather mean to you lately. after a date gone wrong you run outside just wanting to be alone and meet a rather...intresting man. possible 2P America in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur, you promised we would go out on a date tonight." You felt practically heart broken right now. Arthur had been ignoring you all week, but promised that he would take you out tonight. You put up with all of it because you were exited for tonight.

"I told you (name), I have work to do. Gosh when did you become so annoying?" he said not even looking up at you.  
You felt hot tears threaten to spill from your eyes as you looked at the man you once believed to be perfect.

When you first meant Arthur, he made you feel like a queen. Always bringing you gifts, taking you on midnight walks, and to dinners. Your life had become something out of a movie. You had never before been so happy in your life.

But Arthur slowly started to break away from you. Ignoring your texts, or phone calls, saying he had to work late. You spent most nights at the apartment you shared with him alone. In the mornings you would sometimes find him sleeping on the couch instead of in bed with you.

You stood there trying not to cry. Arthur sighed, annoyed. He turned around to face you.

"Can't you give me some peace (name)? You never give me time to myself." His words hit you hard, like a slap in the face. A sob escaped your mouth and you turned, running out the door to your apartment, down the halls, and out the door of the building.

The cool outside air chilled your exposed skin. You had been dressed to go out, your dress barely covered your shoulders. You wrapped your arms around yourself, and walked down the side walk.

You didn't really have the intentions of going anywhere, you just needed to be away from "him" right now. You needed some time to think.

You soon made your way to the park near your building. You sat down on a wood bench, bringing your knees up to your chest. You leaned your head down against them and closed your eyes.

"Whatever is the matter Popett?" you whipped your head up at the sound of the voice to see a man now sitting next to you on the bench. You blinked a few times. He looked just like Arthur, aside from a few small details.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief. You hesitated for a moment, then took it, whipping your face of the make-up you knew was probably smeared down your face.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what has you so upset love." You sniffed looking over at the man. You weren't sure what it was about him that made you want to tell him but you decided to tell him everything that had happened.

He listened attentively through the whole thing. He even looked genuinely concerned for your feelings. Which was strange, seeing as you've never meant him before.

When you were done talking, the man looked up at you with a smile and said,  
"If I had such a beautiful lady as you (name), I would treat he like a queen, and give her every bit of love she deserved."

You smiled at the man. Then your smile started to slowly fade.  
'wait, he said my name…. how does he know my name?' this thought bothered you. You were sure you hadn't told him your name so, how did he know it?

Unnerved you stood up, and nodded to the man.  
"Thank you for listening to me, but I should really be going now."

You quickly turned to leave, but was stopped when you felt a hand grip your shoulder. You flinched and slowly turned to face the owner of the hand.  
A wide smile, that resembled the chesiar cat, spread across his lips.

"You know, it's rather rude to leave when someone is talking to you (name)."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugggh" you moaned briefly glancing around your surroundings. You closed your eyes and snuggled back into your pillow.

"You look just darling when you sleep (name)" your eyes flew open as you bolted upright on the bed. In the chair next to the bed was a man. You stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out who he was, why he was here, and really just what the heck was going on.

Suddenly all of the memories of last night flooded over you. You then realized that you weren't in your bed, room, or even your apartment.

"W-Who are you?" you asked in a shaky voice. The man's smile widened and he giggled softly.

"Why dearie, don't you recognize me?" you thought for a minute. He did look like Arthur, but why would he do this? No. this wasn't Arthur, but then who?

After you didn't answer, the man playfully rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm Oliver silly." He said it like you should clearly know who he is.

"I'm that grouchy old Arthur's twin brother. But he doesn't talk about me much, it's rather rude of him…." His gaze turned away from you and fell on the wall, his smile fading away.

"You know, I never really hated my brother, even though he's been a little cruel to me. No I could never no matter what he did grow to hate him. That is, until he took you away from me (name)." he sighed, pausing for a moment.

"but even then I didn't truly hate him. That didn't occur until he started treating you as badly as he did. And to think he calls himself a gentleman." His gaze fell back on you, and the smile stretched back out across his lips.

"Well enough about Artie, let's talk about us." The man reached forward and grabbed your wrist, pulling you to your feet. He was rather strong despite his appearance. You stumbled but he caught you before you hit the ground.

"My, my. Some ones clumsy on their feet.~" he said giggling.

"Well, no matter." And with that, he swept you off your feet and into his arms, and started walking down that halls.

You blushed.

'Whoa wait, this man kidnapped you, you shouldn't blush for god's sake. What's gotten into you (name)?' you were pulled out of your thoughts as the man set you down in a chair in front of a long table.

"Now, stay put for a moment dear. I'll be right back." After saying this, he disappeared into the kitchen. You had noticed by now that this house was rather big. The table, you now sat at, looked like it was made to hold at least 20 people.

Before you had time to examine the rest of the room, Oliver came back into the room.

"Love, close your eyes for a moment." You shook your head. a pout formed on his face.

"Oh, you're no fun." He started to come forward, and pulled out what looked like rope, and a blind fld.

"Never mind. I-I'll keep my eyes closed." You quickly said. Oliver giggled.

"Oh love, you're so silly sometimes.~ now, no peaking." You closed your eyes waiting for him to tell you to open them again.

"Okay poppet, open your eyes." You did and saw the once empty table filled with all kinds of delicious looking foods. There were candles, offering dim lighting, and roses in beautiful glass vases.

"Since Artie was being so mean earlier, I thought I'd give you the dinner you deserved."

You looked up at the man and suddenly, you did not see him as a kidnapper, or a psychopath, but as Oliver, a man who wanted nothing more than to make you happy. Even if he did have a strange way of showing it.

"T-Thank you Oliver." You heard yourself say. He giggled.

"Not a problem love."

By the end of dinner toy found yourself talking and laughing with Oliver. Enjoying his company. Genuinely enjoying his company. You no longer felt in danger at his house, or around him. In fact this place felt more like home than your apartment with Arthur.

Oliver glanced over at the grandfather clock to his left.

"Oh my, look at the time. (name) you should be getting to bed, ladies shouldn't be up this late."

Oliver stood up and began walking towards you. You stood up from the chair. He grabbed your hand and led you through the halls back to your room.

After changing into the night gown Oliver gave you, you climbed into bed. Oliver leaned over you, kissing your forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams my sweet~" you smiled at him.

"Goodnight Oliver."

AN

I hope you like it so far :D I was told to put 2P America in the next chapter what do you guys think, should we just keep it to oliver of bring in alfie :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh fiddle sticks!" you brought your head up from the book you were reading at the sound of Oliver's voice. You were currently sitting in the living room waiting for Oliver to finish up his cooking.

The sounds of pots crashing to the floor filled your ears, and you quickly stood up.

"Oliver?" you called, walking into the kitchen.

Oliver stood there, his back turned to you. Pots and pans that had been thrown covered the floor. You looked back up at him.

"I-Is everything okay?" he turned his head around to face you. A smile instantly spread across his lips.

"Oh poppet, I was making cupcakes for you, but it seems that we are all out of flour."

"Oh. That's a shame." You said, not thinking that was really something to get this upset over. Oliver walked over to you and grabbed you hand, pulling you down the hall towards the stairs.

"Where are we going, Ollie?" he turned his head around to face you.

"I have to go shopping love, and I want you to stay in your room while I'm gone." By the end of the sentence, Oliver had pulled you inside, and sat you down on the bed. He kissed your forehead before turning to leave, locking the door behind him.

You sighed staring at the door.

'He still doesn't trust me.' You though with a pout.

~ (small time skip)

*crash*

Your head whipped around at the sound of the noise.

"Oliver?" you called, standing up and walking over to the door. You twisted the knob, locked.

"Oliver!" you called again, banging on the door a few times. Suddenly the door flew open, pushing you backwards. You fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ollie that hurt." You whined, looking up, but froze. Standing in front of you was a man much taller than Oliver, with dark red hair. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and his teeth shinned out from behind his smiling lips.

"Hello, Doll." You sat there for a minute too shocked to speak.

"W-Who are you?" you finally said, the man walked forward and kneeled down in front of you.

"I don't really think you're in the position to be asking questions." He chuckled standing up and circled around you, taking in your every detail. He stopped once he was in front of you again, and grabbed your wrist, yanking you to your feet.

You couldn't catch your balance quickly enough, and fell into the man's chest. You blushed from embarrassment and he chuckled darkly.

The man turned around and began walking down the hallway, literally dragging you behind him.

"You know what Doll, I can already tell we're gonna have a lots of fun together."


	4. Chapter 4

"See, I told you this would be fun."

'Alex, but call me Al,' as he said his name was, had now tied you to a chair in what you assumed was a basement, or some kind of abandon warehouse. you tried to put up a fight earlier, but soon realized it was useless and gave up.

Al leaned back against the wall next to the chair, his eyes focused on you.

"So, (name) was it?" you nodded.

"How did a girl like you get mixed up with a psychopath like Oliver?" you felt a scowl grow on your face as he said this.

"What do you mean 'psychopath'?! Oliver is nothing like that! How dare you say that!" you shouted, offended that he would call him that.

"Believe what you want doll but Oliver is the craziest son of a bitch I've ever meant." Your brow wrinkled.

'How dare he talk about Oliver like that. Calling him a-a psychopath!' you huffed, wanting to yell at him, but knowing better.

"You might consider it a favor, me bringing you here." You brought your head up, scowling at him.

"Why am I here anyway?" you said bitterly. Al sighed.

"To put it simply, you're bait."

"Bait?" you questioned.

"What do you mean 'bait'." Al stayed silent.

"What do you mean!" you said again, louder this time. He chuckled lightly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Al you did, all you could do was bring your head back down and try to process everything that he had just said. It didn't seem like he was saying these things to get a rise out of you…. So why was he saying them?

~(Oliver POV)

"Love I'm home." I called, walking into the kitchen to set down the groceries I had just bought. It was still a mess, rather undignified if I do say so myself, but that could wait until later.

I turned and stared to walk towards the stairs. A cool breeze blew my hair. I wrinkled my brow and turned around to find a broken window.

I blinked a few times, turning my head to the side.

'Did I do that? I must have been angrier than I thought. Oh well.' I shook my head and continued back up the stairs.

I soon reached the door to (name)'s room and knocked. No answer.

'That's strange.' I thought, knocking again, only to be followed once again, by silence.

"I'm coming in love." I said pushing the door open. The room looked relatively normal, but (name) was nowhere in sight. I opened the closet, looked under the bed, everywhere. But she was still nowhere to be found.

"(name)! no more games come out dearest!" I called. I whipped around walking towards the door, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a paper drop to the floor. I picked it up.

'**Yes it's me, and yes I took her. You know where to find us.' **

I growled, crumpling the note up in my hand and stomped out of the room.

"Well, well. It's been a while since I've been able to use my tools on anyone~." I said to myself, a smile escaping my lips.


End file.
